


Spider-Boy

by pixiepuff33



Series: Spider-Boy [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepuff33/pseuds/pixiepuff33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a little boy in...spandex. A spandex suit with red and blue decal and a webbing pattern, accompanied by a little mask that reminded him of something Robin would wear while accompanying Batman. He had a little Spider emblem on his chest that--...Spider-Man? No.</p><p> Oh it better not be.</p><p>((Posting the first three chapters at once to get the ball rolling))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stark's Work Is Never Done

"Spider-Man?"

The name hung in the air for a moment as it sunk in.

There were...odder hero names out there, not that any of the Avengers were ones to talk. Hawkeye was pretty weird if you thought about it, but then again, Clint wasn't exactly a giant bird eye nor did he have any powers that associated with such. Squirrel girl--...okay never mind bad example.

Spider-Man on the other hand, from what Coulson was describing, sounded a lot like a spider human. Sticking to walls and swinging webs, Tony was waiting for him to finally mention the guy’s limb count. Honestly, he couldn't be the only one wondering about his diet. No one who eats flies is going to be allowed in his tower. He learnt his lesson with Toad.

Tony glanced at Steve, who sat at the corner of the table. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark's boyfriend of two years. His muscled, blonde, blue eyed, star spangled, baby kissing, patriotic, sweet and completely perfect boyfriend. Tony was never going to get tired of saying that. Boyfriend, Steve Rogers. Boyfriend. His boyfriend. Tony Stark's boyfriend.

 Steve was completely focused on Coulson, which wasn't odd. He always got intense looks and far-off stares when missions were involved. His face would be tight and composed, unlike when he laughed.

When Steve laughed his face would be bright and open and he'd always close his eyes, the first peal of laughter would start and make the corner of his eyes crinkle. Steve had a wide smile and a crude, dirty sense of humor that came from his army days. God, he loved Steve's dirty jokes. And his laugh. And his face. And his ass. And him. Mostly just him.

Tony must have been smiling like an idiot, because when Steve looked over, the small smile he gave made the biggest, warmest feeling rise up into his chest and Tony beamed back. Steve raised a brow and mouthed:

'You okay?'

Tony made a flippant, vague, hand gesture that made Steve's smile widen and his shoulder shake with a puff of silent laughter.

With JARVIS as his witness Tony was going to marry this man.

"Spider-Man." Coulson repeated loud enough to break his thought and took a moment to slide manila folders across the table to each Avenger. ‘Spider-Man’ was printed in block lettering across each one, followed by some numbers which probably had to do with a filing system Tony could honestly care less about. It was filled with two pages of information based on witness statements and another full of defeated villains mixed with a few blurry photos of red and blue smears along the mid-day New York skyline.

Great agent work SHEILD.

Coulson continued;

 "A full time vigilante who has somehow managed to disarm over thirty agents, destroy seven trackers, and stop over seventy petty to large crimes in the city since his major appearance fighting Dr. Connors, the Lizard, last year."

"I remember that."

Steve leans forward in his chair with forearms braced against the table in a way that made his blue t-shirt stretch across his chest. Damn his perfect Dorito-like body proportions. Lookup, Stark. His eyes are up there.

"He saved the city then immediately went back to work. He's taken down the Rhino and several other B-listers in the last week alone. Though from what I’ve seen, no one can get a clear shot of him. No pictures, no video, nothing."

"I heard the man who set up those cranes _way_ back when said he saved his son. But he swore to the guy he wouldn't describe him. He's too quick to get a hold of." Natasha added, arms crossed on her chest as she leaned back against her chair coolly.

 "He must have expert training, and a _lot_ of free time. He's out there constantly."

"This Man of Spiders sounds like a fierce warrior." Thor comments.

He's in his civilian clothes today, and that's something Tony will never really get used to. Once you see them grand and caped, you never really see them the same. It's like putting clothes on a dog. A big, blonde, toaster pastry eating dog with family issues.

 "Is that why we must locate him?"

"Another Avenger?" Tony drawls, leaning far back against his seat enough to make it creak. He feels Steve smile a bit when he emits a loud drawn out groan of protest. That's a brownie point for him.

"There's already enough crazy in my tower. Why do we want another? What if this guy's a weirdo?"

Clint perks up at that, sitting up and smacking his hands on the table for emphasis.

"What if he eats bugs? Or he sleeps upside down on the ceiling? What if he’s a _republican_?"

"That's a bat, Clint." Bruce finally sets down the folder and looks at him.

He speaks! It's been a while. Ever since he added a coffee machine to Bruce's lab, the guy had been stuck up in there with only himself and his numbers to keep him company. He should take away the toilet just so Tony could get at least seven to eight points in the day to talk to him.

He drinks a lot of coffee.

 Clint pauses. "Bats are republicans?"

"No. Bats sleep upside down. Not Spiders."

"Anyway." Steve interrupts loud enough to end their conversation, sliding his folder back across the table and lacing his fingers together. That was hand porn right there. "What do you want us to do?"

Coulson smiles and gives Steve a look of admiration that means he's thankful that they're back on topic. It's the same look Tony gives when Steve makes the morning coffee, and he doesn't appreciate it on Coulson's face directed at his boyfriend. Tony knows the underlying feelings in that look.

"Well Captain, this is one of the rare times that the whole team is in one place, so we'd like you to do a sweep of the city in an attempt to find him." Coulson said and started to pack up his things, taking the loose folders and putting pens back in his pockets.

"Woah. Hey!" Tony gaped and turned in his chair so that he was balancing on his knees on it, gesturing at Coulson as he started to walk out. "Since when did we become your lackeys? You're not Robin Hood, and we're not your band of merry men."

"Enough of us wear tights for us to be." Clint pointed out with a finger gun in his direction and Natasha smirked.

"Stark." Coulson turned back on his heel.

"Without this ‘Official SHIELD Mission', he said, using his fingers as air quotes. “Ms. Potts has asked me to inform you that you'll need to attend three meetings--"

"WELP, OKAY PEOPLE!" Tony sprang up from his seat and clapped his hands, walking out with a skip in his step and a steady fast pace.

"Let's move, move, move! We have a mission here! Come on, Steve. GET UP."

Natasha turned to Steve in silent question and the blonde simply stood to follow Tony out with a smile, hands in his pockets. He shrugged.

"I find it endearing."

Clint scoffed and bumped shoulders with him walking out.

"You're the only one, Cap."


	2. Wedding Bells Sound Swell

 

"So, dinner tonight? You, me, possibly Clint popping out of a cake if I give him the go ahead?"

Steve snorted and peered over his shoulder, his uniform shirt only covering his arms as he pulled it on, which gave Tony an absolutely _wonderful_ view of his toned back. Control yourself Tony.

"Dinner? You mean not-take out?" Steve grinned, popping the shirt over his head.

"What's the occasion?"

"What? _I'm_ attractive, _you're_ attractive, we can't go out just to give the people a good view?"

"Haha. Flattering, Stark."

"I just want to treat you to something nice. I'm being a good partner."

And the unspoken 'this ring is burning a hole in my jacket pocket" was gladly not heard, judging by the playful smile he got in response.

"Alright, good partner, let's go out tonight. Italian?" Cap suggested and set his helmet snug to his head, grabbing his shield from its casing as he sauntered forward.

"Sounds like a plan."

Steve was slowly turning on Cap Mode, so Tony only got a peck on the lips before he was left alone in the SHIELD locker room, which he hadn't really needed to be in in the first place considering he didn't actually 'change' into anything per say.

He came and stayed for the show if you caught his drift.

Either way, he leaned his back against the wall of lockers and flicked on his phone.

"Everything set for tonight, JAR?"

"Yes, sir." Was the calm, English reply.

"The requested ‘ancient Italian place Steve's into for some reason even though the entire place smells like beef and the bread is weird’ has been booked, sir."

"The sass is not needed but appreciated. The Chef?"

"Is prepped to set the ring with dessert. He gladly added Tiramisu to the menu for you."

Steve hated Tiramisu. It was the perfect thing to distract him long enough to--...Get on one knee? Slide the box over? Stick it in the cake? Maybe he should give Clint that go ahead. It'd be one hell of a photo for the scrapbook that he was pretty sure someone had to be making.

Tony sighed, tapping the phone against his forehead.

"What am I doing, JARVIS?"

"You're doing something very wonderful, sir."

Stark snorted and smiled.

"The thought of wedding bells making you sappy, huh?"

"Only when they’re yours. Should I prep the armour, sir?"

Tony pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the door, hands in his pockets and heart still hammering his chest.

"Might as well. Business before pleasure, I guess."

Hopefully, the last time he'd wear the armour without a ring on his and his fiancé’s finger.

 


	3. Oh It Better Not Be

"Okay team, update."

Steve's voice was lower over the calm which meant he was in business mode. Sadly, that meant any dirty jokes he made would be shot down. Any and all dialogue was going to have to be business, unless he managed to squeeze in a few questions about tonight's dinner. Steve wanted to go to their (his) favorite Italian place, which was weird, considering they usually only went out on anniversaries or when one of them majorly screws up and needs neutral ground to apologize so that neither of them can cause an outburst at the risk of the paparazzi getting another scandal. Don’t ask.

But with meals that usually consisted of Chinese takeout and beer, he was never going to fight him on it.

"I'm clear." Natasha was high up, judging by the wind over her communicator. She was in Harlem, probably doing flips and shit, sneaking around corners and acting all stealthy. Showing off for the sake of showing off. It made him mad at himself because he honestly wanted to see it.

"Same here." Bruce was surveying Time Square by foot which honestly didn't seem like a good idea. If he gets shoved by the wrong guy shits gonna hit the fan. But far be it from him to try and state the obvious. Would Coulson listen? Steve?? Nooooo.

"He's a no show in Manhattan too." There was Clint. Up on a roof somewhere no doubt. Trying to act mysterious. ‘I can see better from a distance’ my ass. All he needs is a cape and that pointy eared cowl and he can do the whole Batman thing, looking off into the distance in deep anguish over...Dead parents or whatever Wayne was always mad about.

"Aye, I see nothing of The Spider-Man's description."

Thor was flying over Hell's Kitchen. How no one noticed that was beyond him.

Tony made a point to show off his frustrations with a loud sigh before he responded, doing a quick spin in the air for the small spot of adrenaline it shot through him.

"Queens is cl--"

"Sir," Shit. JARVIS. That usually meant he actually had to do things.

"I'm detecting a disturbance ahead."

Tony frowned and looked down below him and sure enough, a large hairy guy was slamming himself into the side of a nondescript concrete building. The area was mostly clear, besides a few terrified shop owners around the corners that were peering over the wall, holding their children close to keep them from getting any closer. A few were on cell phones, which either meant someone had called the police already, or this was going to be on Youtube in a few hours.

"Actually scratch that. I'm clear of Spidey but there's...ah shit. It's just Sabertooth. I got him."

"Do you need back up?"

Ah, precious baby Steve. He sounded serious, but he could hear the tiny hint of worry.

"Nah, I'm good. Update in ten."

Tony clicked off his com and flew down into the fray, holding his hands up once he hit solid ground with a thunk of metal on road, moving a few slow steps forward and taking in the small amount of amusement that was this.

"Hey, Sabey. HEY!"

Sabertooth paused mid-ram and turned, slow and deliberate. He was panting and slightly bruised from his left shoulder down to his leg, and was covered in rubble and dirt. Sabertooth normally wasn't around New York. Or America in general, usually. The X-Men kind of called dibs and handled guys like these, and left the non-mutant baddies to them, the fact of which raised a few flags on its own.

"I have no idea what you're trying to accomplish. Isn’t that concrete?"

 Tony turned to look at the barely dented wall. The building was bland and not at all flashy or tell-tale. It didn't have a single window, and the only sign was a white and chrome plate over the glass cracked doorway that read: ‘Oscorp Labs’ in block letters. A lab disconnected from the building? Weird, but something to investigate another time.

"You really should have been able to break through that by now. That can't be concrete."

The mutant apparently didn't appreciate the attempt at conversation and ran forward in an enraged haze. Iron-Man stood his ground and fired from his gauntlet into Sabertooth's chest which blew the guy back about thirty feet. Tony balanced his hands and flew forward into his opponent as soon as Sabertooth regained his footing.

A smirk suddenly crossed the mutations face and he jumped to the left and held his arm out, hitting Tony directly in the stomach mid-flight and throwing him down into the road hard enough to leave a dent in the street, fully knocking the wind out him for a good few seconds.

"Thirteen percent damage to the waist armour, sir."

Tony hacked up a lung and wheezed.

"Thanks JAR. I couldn't tell."

Sabertooth grinned and stepped onto the suit's legs, crushing the metal beneath heavy feet then grabbing his throat with large claws, scraping against it with only enough pressure to keep him from movement. The metal of the suit was starting to dent into his neck and Tony gasped and raised his arm for a punch until--

"Whoah! Wait! Yo, big, fat, and hairy! Over here. Yeah, you. Stop that. Crushing people is rude. That's not how you make friends."

Tony turned while Saber's grip loosened then flipped his face plate to get some air and stare wide eyed at the scene before him. There was a little boy in... _spandex_. A spandex suit with red and blue decal and a webbing pattern, accompanied by a little mask that reminded him of something Robin would wear while accompanying Batman. He had a little Spider emblem on his chest that--...Spider-Man? No.

 Oh it better not be.

Sabertooth looked down to Stark, to see if he was seeing the same thing. Tony blinked over at the kid for another second before meeting his captors gaze and shrugging in response. The whole thing gave Tony a second to pressurize the air in the suit, reversing the dents and taking of hold of Sabertooth's arms.

Before Tony could properly intervene and tell the kid to get out of there, Sabertooth dropped him into the street (ow.), and made a rage filled swipe for the little boy. Tony felt the blood drain from his face and reached for the kid in a mad scramble.

"KID, MOVE!"

Spidey yelped the same time Tony made a move to stand and the kid jumped up moments before to stick to the nearby wall where he threw his head back and laughed. It was more like a giggle, but this kid was young enough that it honestly probably would have sounded the same. Or maybe it was maniacal laughter. Either way there was no way a kid in his right mind would jump right into some mutant gorilla man's face, let alone with that much gusto.

"Okay! You're not very personable, huh?" Spidey grinned.

Sabertooth looked down to where the boy once was and down to his empty arms, then twisted behind him to the wall that Spider-Man was now connected to. He plowed over to him, each heavy step crushing into the pavement behind him and sending chunks of concrete into the air. The guy was seeing red.

Spidey double back flipped (completely unnecessary) with gentle ease and landed behind Sabertooth as soon as he skid to a stop, then twisted back again with a dark glare and bared teeth. Tony gaped and laughed in disbelief. Unbelievable! This kid was good. Sabertooth hadn't gotten a single hit and the sprout was still cracking jokes. He wasn't just agile, and apparently sticky, he was smart.

 He watched a bit too eagerly while kid held up two small fists and bounced around a little bit on the balls of his feet, shaking his fists in front of his chest like an ‘old timey’ boxer.

"You lookin' for fisticuffs? Put 'em up! I ain't afraid of ya, bub!" The kid quipped.

Then Spider-Man paused for a second before lowering his fists slowly in thought then looking over to Tony with a befuddled face. This kid looked younger head-on. Big eyes, if the size of the goggles were anything to go by. He was thin (a little too thin, in his own personal opinion), and very short, in the four foot and up range.  He couldn't be past second or third grade.

"That's what Wolverine says, right? It's bub? I know these two are a thing so I tried to prepare some lines but I gotta be sure." The little boy sighed and carded a hand through his hair before Stark could even open his mouth to quip back.

Apparently he was being rhetorical. That or he was used to working off his own lines.

"I knew I should've studied this. I'm never prepared. I've already screwed up, so I think it's time we finish this up so Mr. Stark here can go back to making billions by blinking."

It was a five second fight.

Spider-Man extended his wrists and a thin line of white string shot out and attached itself to the front of Sabertooth’s face. That was one second, and the next Spidey was hoisting himself into the air, twisting his body mid-air and kicking the man's head down into the concrete, sticking him there by another five shots of white stuff around his wrists, ankles and another to keep his head down in the dirt. That was the other four.

"FUCKING BRAT!" Sabertooth roared, straining his neck and practically foaming from the mouth as Spidey flipped him over with a small kick from his boot. Strong too.

The boy silently extended his wrist and another shot of the white, what he guessed to be webbing (going by context clues), at the villain's mouth.

"Sorry what? Couldn't hear you. I think I--...I...I.."

The kid stepped back for a second then suddenly 'sneezed' shooting webbing into the mutants crotch with force that made Sabertooth go cross eyed for a minute, and Tony almost felt bad for him.

…But not enough for him to stifle back the loud laugh that came from his chest.

Tony stood up and watched as the kid got closer and placed handcuffs that he had apparently had on his person, around Sabertooth’s wrists and pouting when it didn't fit.

 This kid just took down an insane dog man with super strength with nothing but white goo. This same guy had him pinned down! And this baby just came up and--...Jeez.

This kid was...damn it, he was amazing. Some grade school kid with spider powers just saved him from a giant mutant fur man beast. Spidey was just standing there, wiping imaginary dust off himself and probably saying something sarcastic to his captive, who struggled underneath his bindings but couldn't budge an inch. He must be Xavier’s or something. That's it, a mutant! That's easily explained.

"Ugh, Mr. Iron-Man? Ya gotta close your mouth. You'll get bugs."

Tony startled then looked down in front of him. The boy was smaller than he thought, only coming up to just above his hip. Spider-Kid waved his hand in front of Tony once or twice then put it back down by his side.

Stark allowed himself another moment of gaping before he spoke next.

"Who are you?"

The kid looked innocently shocked and placed a hand over his chest.

"Who? Little ol' me? Well I'm Spider-Man. The Amazing Spider-Man. No? Meh. I don't get many fans, I'm kinda new. Saved the city twice though." He stretched out his back and started to roll his shoulders.

"Not that I'm tryin' to brag."

Tony watched him fake stretch for another good three seconds so the kid could get his kicks and smiled.

"That was....pretty damn fantastic. For a kid."  Then Tony took a step forward and Spidey took a quick step back with arms up for defence.

"Woah. Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, buddy." Tony said slowly, getting back down on one knee to meet the boy's eye-level.

Spider-Kid eyed him wearily but didn't move, only staring at him through large white goggles on his mask. Apparently his wise cracks had timed out at that moment, and left him suddenly shy.

Tony made the move to rest his hands on his own knee and the boy stepped back again in surprise, but didn't run.

"What's your name? Real name."

".....Spider-Man." The boy supplied.

Tony looked him up and down with a raised brow.

"Your real name is Spider-Man?

"Yes. My parents were hippies."

"......Man?"

Spidey scoffed and nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was a lot of sass in this kid. Tony liked it.

"Spider-Boy would be stupid. I don't want to be called boy when I'm twenty somethin'."

Tony grinned and stood before extending one for the child to shake. A kid full of back talk is usually a smart one. And smart kids didn't like being treated like babies. It was best to play this out slow.

"Smart kid. I'm Tony."

Spidey looked a bit surprised by the adult’s response but after a moment, timidly reached out and shook his hand. His hand was tiny and was practically engulfed by Tony's. It made the bad feeling in his chest sink a little deeper down. The boy was so small. He shouldn't be out here.

"Yeah, I know. Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist." he recited with a bob of his head and Tony smiled. Spider-man had a Queen’s accent mixed with a child's lisp and it was pretty adorable.

"So," Tony released his hand and jerked a thumb at Sabertooth. "How did you know he was here?"

Spider-Man shrugged, rocking back and forth on his heels.

 I know a guy."

Tony snorted and crossed his arms.

"You know a guy? And which guy is that?"

"None of your beeswax. You're rich and get tons of guys. I want my own guy."

"Sharing is caring."

Spidey rolled his eyes and gave Tony a stare only a child could give. The one that children develop to look absolutely done with their parents. It made Tony feel suddenly old...--er. He was thirty six. He shouldn't feel this version of old.

"That might of worked if I was three."

Tony raised a brow and looked the boy up and down with a teasing grin.

"And how old are you?"

"Thirty four."

"No sass answer, please."

"I'm eight and a half."

Okay, his mind blanked for a second at that. Eight. The kid was eight years old. Where were his parents? Don't tell him this kid was an orphan. That thought made him sick to his stomach. A super powered orphan kid? That just spells future villain in bright, neon letters. Or better yet, the bold black print of a mug shot. And that would explain why he was so thin. The little guy probably never ate! He was just assuming but Tony had a sudden urge to buy out the nearest Mcdonalds for this kid.

"And you're out on the street stopping murders?" Tony spoke slowly, piecing it together himself. "At age eight?"

"And a half." The kid snapped a bit and it was only a little bit cute. A little bit.

"And a half." Tony held his hands up in surrender.

After a second or five, Spider-Man scuffed his foot against the pavement.

"...I may be young but I got nothin' better to do. Might as well do somethin' good."

A heart of gold too. This kid was a full package.

"And school?"

"I'm home schooled."

"Parents?"

"Also beeswax that is not yours, buddy."

Tony actually laughed at that.

"Okay. I get it, I'm stepping too far into this."

"People don't seem to grasp the concept of the mask."

A buzz in his ear made Tony pause and he flipped down the faceplate to answer his communicator. It was just Steve, so Tony answered.

"Hey. I'm just cleaning up here. And guess who I found?" Tony grinned and turned back to look at Spider-Man, who was looking up at him with a quirked brow and a head tilted slightly to the side.

"Spider-Man is there with you?" Steve pieced together and Tony scoffed.

"More like Spider-Kid. Steve, this kid is eight." Tony paused. "And a half."

There was a long pause followed by some brief static and Spider-Man started to narrow his eyes, taking sideways glances and another step back. Oh not good.

 Hey, Spidey, wait --"

"He's eight?" Steve finally spoke, he sounded a bit out of breath, like the words had taken the wind out of him.

"Yeah." Tony confirmed, attempting to get down on one knee again to talk to the kid just as Spider-Man took a small jump backwards then turned, extending a line of a webbing into the distance and leaping into the air.

"Hey! Spidey, wait!"

Tony jumped up into the air and flew after him. Steve was saying something in his ear, but he chose to turn off the communicator and focus on the kid. He swung effortlessly through the air and twisted his body into impossible positions with little to no effort. The boy looked back, saw Tony on his tail then suddenly dropped out of sight. Tony felt his heart sink and he flew down and looked frantically before he turned and saw a flash of red and blue in the distance.

Tony crinkled his nose up in disbelief. Why that little....

Stark flew after the smudges of red and blue that peaked up over the buildings from time to time in complete silence. The next clear view he got was of Spider-Man landing in what looked to be the backlot of a set of identical apartment buildings for the lower middle class.

 Spidey looked around and rubbed the back of his neck, checking to see if he'd been followed, then visibly deflated when he didn’t seem to sense anything or anyone dangerous. He hooked his gloved fingers around the edges of his mask, probably to pry off the glue that kept it there, and lifted up the fabric to rub his eyes with the back of his hands.

Okay, this kid was cute as hell. Like dunk him in my coffee, could eat him up and pinch his cheeks cute. He had large blue eyes with long dark lashes and a chubby cheeked face that still held its baby fat. There was a small beauty mark to the lower side of his eye and his hands were so tiny oh my god. When he yawned, there was a view of white baby teeth with one of the teeth so loose it left a little gap. It was probably one of his first by the looks of it.

Without the mask, he looked tired and scared. There were bags starting to form under the kid’s eyes and he seemed to curl up on himself, holding his arms like he was giving himself a hug and keeping his head low. Tony waited in the air and watched him walk up to the back of one of the apartments. There was a blocked off back door with "CONDEMNED" written in dripping red spray paint across some old wet wood. Spidey moved the wood back easily and slipped in with a little shimmy before giving one last look outside and placing the wood back like it had never been moved.

Tony took that as a chance to land and did so about thirty feet back into the small forest area.

"JARVIS,” He whispered, keeping an eye on the apartment. “Close up the suit."

"Yes, Sir."

The suit started to collapse around him, the exterior folding down from the mask down to his shoes, where it condensed into the shape of a backpack at his feet. With a heave from the weight, Tony lifted it up and over his shoulders. This wasn’t his suitcase suit, so it was much heavier to carry around.

 Tony made his way towards the door and moved the cut of wood very slowly. Wiggling through the opening with a grimace from the sudden rotten smell. The place was dark with soot and burnt wood and smelled like feet.

 A house fire, probably.

 He moved silently around what looked like a kitchen. Nothing had been moved from the looks of it. Three places were set at the dinner table, and the fridge was slightly melted, but open, and full of mush that probably used to be food. The floor didn't creak under his feet, which meant it was stable. One good sign. There was a small living room full of reasonably nice furniture and-- Spider-Man.

Tony tucked himself to the back of the wall and slowly peered over the archway. The kid hadn't seen him. He was huddled into the corner near an a small hole in the wall with a long clean white wire sticking out of it that connected to a small portable cooker. Looking at the place it didn't have electric, so he was probably stealing from the neighbors. Smart.

 There was a brown leather bag balanced up against the wall with the initials R.P stitched into it and a set of large thick rimmed glasses hanging from the side. Spider-Man still had his suit on, sans mask, and was wearing a very large dark green stained shirt over it. He sat on a dirty Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles towel and leaning against the bag as a cushion for his back while he ate a red apple and water.

From the looks of it the suit, which now looked a bit dirtier than at first glance, and the t-shirt seemed to be the only thing the boy had to wear and seemingly the only thing he had to keep warm. The towel still had the price tag on it when probably meant it was stolen which didn’t surprise him that much considering his living conditions. He didn't blame Spidey either. You did what you had to do.

 There were a few pictures around the room of an older couple. A woman and man in lab coats holding a small baby and a few of the same couple in casual wear with a young brunette couple, but this time with no baby. That either meant Spider-Man had been the baby or this was a random home that the boy had crawled into. Tony suspected the former than the latter.

 Tony could feel his heart breaking. This was like watching those sad puppy commercials with that woman who told you a penny a day would help but you knew you couldn't do it and looked away from the screen because of how much of a jerk you felt. Tony donated to that yearly, but he still felt bad.

Tony watched for another minute as the kid took another small bite of his apple. Like he was trying to make it last. He looked over to the water a bit longingly and swallowed dry. There was barely half left in it and Spidey slowly reached out to take it before setting his mouth in a tight line and pulling his hand back into his lap like the idea of touching the drink would burn him. He didn't want to waste it, meaning that was all he had. The water wasn't even fully clean and held one or two little floating...thingys in it.

Tony couldn't watch this anymore and decided to step hard on the wood to make it creak, not wanting to scare the kid. But the boy jumped anyway, pressing his back and flat hands against the back wall with wide eyes and a thin mouth. He stuck to the wall and glared in the archways direction.

"W-Who's there?!"

Tony put on a calm face and slowly moved from around the corner with his hands up in surrender then pointed to his back where the suit rested. The boy's eyes darted from the suit then back to his face and the tension faded minutely from his shoulders. He swallowed and let his hands fall which lowered him with a soft thump to the ground again.

"Just me. Tony?"

"Why are you here?" The kid spat, was glaring now, his brows furrowed and trembling hands turned into fists. "This is my house. You're not allowed in here."

"Woah, Hey. Look, I'm sorry--You ran away before I could talk to you." Tony slowly explained and took slow, cautious steps forward. Spidey's eyes kept darting down to Tony's feet then up to his face. He moved to take another step and the boy braced.

"Step back. Stop getting closer."

So Tony froze mid step, moved back and lowered his arms.

"So....You know I'm Tony." He said cautiously. "Can I know your name?"

"Spider-Man."  Tony raised a brow silently and gave the boy another look.

The kid frowned and looked down for a second, unsure. He looked at his mask and timidly touched his cheek which made him fully realize how exposed he was. He dropped his hand. Then his eyes darted up again, big and blue. Scared.

"....Peter."

The kid-- Peter. Peter slowly started to sink down and sat again. Tony pointedly looked at the small space next to him and Peter paused, looked down at the spot, and then pushed the water and bag out of the way (closer to himself) as an invitation for Tony to sit.

"So--Peter." Tony took a seat next to him, shrugging off the suit from his back and crossing his legs to make room for Peter to curl up against the wall next to him, taking a look at the apple discarded on the floor now soot covered. He frowned in disappointment.

Tony matched his look.

"Are you hungry, Peter?"

Peter looked up, surprised then immediately shook his head, looking down at his feet again.

"No."

Lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tony moved to run a hand through his hair but paused at the sight of his own soot covered hand. This place was filthy. Completely insanitary for a child. For anyone! If anything, Tony was going to get Peter out of here and food in his stomach.

"You know Pete, can I call you Pete?"

Peter looked up at him and shrugged, knees pulled to his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you about an offer. You know the Avengers?"

Peter shook his head and Tony's jaw dropped comically. It made Peter smile a little which was a big bonus. Honestly it wasn't that surprising. Peter must have been around five when the attack on New York happened anyway. He wouldn't expect him to remember.

"Are you serious?"

"I've heard of 'em. I don't know 'em."

"Hulk?"

"No."

"Black Widow? Hawk-Eye?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Captain America?"

Peter perked up at that. His legs untucked and stretched out, hands in his lap. The kid had good taste.

"Uncle Ben used to read me comics about him."

Uncle Ben. This kid had family then. That made Tony feel a little better. But the looks of this place quickly made that feeling sink back down.

"Where's Uncle Ben?"

Peter's face contorted into a look of grief and he turned away. Ben wasn't around anymore then.

"Peter,...." Tony tilted his head to get a better view of Peter's face and leaned down just a bit more, his voice quiet.

"Where are you parents?"

The questions was met with a scowl. Bitter, angry and full of regret.

"I don't have parents."

Tony's teeth clenched.

"Any family? At all? Sixth cousin? Crazy Aunt with bad breath and too much lipstick?"

Peter looked back at Tony with a small smile. His attempt at comedy was appreciated by the looks of it. But Peter still shook his head.

"No. All gone. Just me."

Stark blew a puff of air out of his cheeks and leaned back into his suit to feel it vibrating. His communicator was blowing up by now, no doubt. Steve was going to be pissed, so he might as well cut to the chase.

"Well Peter. I have a proposition for you." Tony grinned, placing his hands on his knees. Peter looked up with large eyes and a little bit of interest.

"I have a group of heroes, like you, who have the same story. We've got no family, and a bunch of crazy awesome talents. So, for a limited time only, I'd like to offer you a chance on the team."

Tony lifted his hands to silence Peter, who hadn't made any move to speak yet but laughed a little at the gesture.

"You'll get your own room and bed, as much food as you want, and you can live there with us. And if you don't like it, you can leave whenever you want."

Peter seemed a bit taken back by the whole thing. His mouth was open and was moving, but no sound came out. He looked down and over at the bag in the corner then over to the water bottle. He thought and thought then suddenly stiffened when he crossed a certain idea.

"Do you work with Oscorp?"                                              

Tony blinked and followed Peter's gaze slowly. He looked forward with blank eyes and his face was drawn in tight, fists at his sides were trembling again and white at the knuckles. Oscorp didn't have a good history with him then. That was something to also look into.

"No. I have my own company....Oscorp is dumb if you ask me." Tony tried to be playful and attempted a smile in the little boy’s direction, but Peter stayed quiet for another moment. His small gloved finger wandered to the thick rimmed glasses from before, and he swept his thumb over the lens.

 Yeah." Peter agreed quietly. But his voice held malice. "Really dumb."

They sat in silence for another minute or two while Peter looked away and Tony peered down at his watch. It was getting late, around eight thirty. Looks like he and Steve will have to miss dinner. Tony looked up and Peter was looking up at him when he turned back.

"Okay."

Tony's lip twitched then widened into a smile as he stood, heaving the suit up and onto his back. Peter watched for a second then Tony gestured to the bag. Peter mouth an 'oh' then opened the bag, disturbing the soot there but not reacting to the cloud of black that puffed out from it.

He shoved the glasses and his water bottle inside, then peeled off the soot darkened t-shirt he wore over his suit and stuffed that in there too. The mask was next, but instead he pressed that onto his face then blinked a few times to keep it set. The bag strapped over his shoulder and hung down at his feet but after a quick patting down he was ready.

Tony smiled down at Peter then held out his arms and Spidey paused with a look of confusion. Tony back peddled a bit there, arms lowering.

"What?"

"What are you doing with your arms?"

"I was going to carry you. So I can fly us back."

The face that Peter made looked absolutely befuddled. Like that offer had never been made to him before. Tony watched a few looks cross over the boy’s face in thought after a minute or two of intense thinking, because this was obviously a big decision, Peter raised his arms up and made little grabby gestures with his hands in readiness.

It was so cute it made his heart hurt.

With an eerie amount of ease (This kid was way too light. It was terrifyingly heartbreaking how little and thin he was.) He lifted Peter not his hip and let the suit's rockets fold out from the back and the chest compartments to clip around the front so it had a good grip on him for jetpack mode. Peter gripped his bag with tight fingers while Tony walked them through the house. Once they were outside, Tony placed a hand on Peter's head and held it to his neck.

Then flew.


	4. SHIELD's Shit

Peter didn’t let go of Tony when they landed.

He kept his head tucked into Tony’s neck and didn’t budge when they walked down from the lab and into the lower floors of the Tower to find Pepper. Every once and awhile Peter would tighten his hand around the fabric of Tony’s shirt and take a deep breath, like he was taking in the contact. Tony kept one arm under Peter to hold him up while the other lay open on his back. The fact his hand was almost able to cover its entirety made a pit form in Tony’s stomach, but it seemed to make Peter more comfortable.

Peter was mostly silent, besides little sighs and a yawn here and there that would happen when Tony would adjust him on his hip. The kid was tired (which was understandable considering he probably never had a fully relaxed second in that shit hole he called a house), but it was good to know that Peter was comfortable and trusted Tony.

It made him realize how little kindness it took for Peter to trust someone. How little affection the boy must actually get.

“You asleep, Pete?” Tony murmured with a little bounce, just to check.

Peter made a small noise and sat up in Tony’s arms as they walked down the hall. His mask had slipped at the side and a thick brown eyebrow was visible under his bangs. It was nearly fell as the boy rubbed his eye with his hand.

“‘m okay. I can walk.” Peter mumbled through a yawn.

“You don’t have to. I got you, buddy.” Tony rubbed his back, willing him to relax again. Peter closed his eyes and nodded, having trouble keeping them open. The mask looked uncomfortable sitting on his face. Tony wanted to suggest taking it off, but he knew that Peter wouldn’t be comfortable unmasked just yet. So if he just moved it up gently...

Tony moved his hand off Peter’s back and raised it to the boy’s face and nearly dropped Peter with how hard Peter grabbed his wrist. Peter’s eyes were wide and his grip was far too hard and strong. He dropped Tony like he he’d been stung and jumped out of his arms before he could say anything against it.

“I’m sorry.” Peter immediately sputtered, backing away and pushing up his mask.

“I-I didn’t mean it.”

Tony looked at his wrist and didn’t wince at a small hand shaped bruise already forming on his outer arm. It was a reflex grip, but a strong one. This kid definitely wasn’t used to gentle touches. Especially from adults.

“Peter--”

“Mr. Stark?”

Shit.

Tony turned to look behind him and frowned. Coulson and Clint stood side by side. Coulson had his eyes on Tony, smiling a pleased and almost pleasant smile; while Clint kept his wide eyes on Peter, looking between the kid and Tony in disbelief.

“Agent.” Tony nodded while Coulson took a step forward. Peter took one back.

“I see you found Spider-Man. if it’s not too much trouble, we’d like to ask a few questions.”

“No.” Peter stated quickly and firmly. “You didn’t say SHIELD, Tony. You said the Avengers.”

Clint narrowed his eyes and Tony looked back at Peter in surprise.

“You know SHIELD?” he asked in shock at the same time Clint asked, “He’s getting an Avengers invite?”

“Of course I know SHIELD!” Peter spoke to them incredulously. Every shred of childlike innocence and tired eyes were suddenly lost and replaced with very adult anger. It was like a switch, from little kid to sassy super to adult in seconds flat. Peter had obviously been through something. Something that made a little boy grow up way too fast.

“These bozos have tried to track me like seven times! With shitty trackers too. I fixed the signal in like five seconds.”

Coulson’s smile dropped and Tony blinked in surprise at the language and the new knowledge.

“You hacked a SHIELD tracker? By yourself?”

“Spider-Man,” Coulson butt in, speaking directly to Peter in a serious tone. Peter didn’t seem to take kindly to it and took on a serious stance, pushing up his mask so it was snug on his face.

“We’d like to ask you a few questions. You should come with me.”

“Why should I? Tony said I could leave anytime.” Peter snapped back then stopped. His eyes darted to Tony and they suddenly didn’t hold the same amount of youth. They were hard-- disappointed.

“Unless that was a lie.”

Tony scowled, it was meant for Coulson, but Peter caught his gaze and took a nervous step back. Fucking Agent--

“Spidey, it wasn’t--”

Coulson interrupted again, gesturing forward.

“We just have a few questions. Then you're free to go.”

Peter’s jaw set tight and his fingers adjusted in their fists. Tony made brief eye contact with Clint who looked uneasy at the situation before him. Peter made a quick look for the exits then ultimately, looked down.

“Lead the way, Agent.”

___

They were in a small meeting room separated half way through with one way unbreakable glass. They had a fold out table on one side with two heavy metal chairs on each side. One side sat Coulson, hard and serious, looking down at Peter like an adult. Peter, on the other side of the table, looked much too tense and much too young.

Tony kept himself outside the room, directly by the door. He would take Peter when they walked out and get him food and sleep and clean clothes. He’d do something right. He’d--...Call Steve. Fuck, he didn’t know how to deal with children. If Peter wasn’t as mature as he already was, Tony probably wouldn’t have been able to get him home without bribing him....more than he already did.

Steve was good with kids. Steve was perfect. Steve had had kids in his apartment building when he was young. He would talk about how he would babysit these cute twins from the first floor that used to call him Uncle. Or a little girl from across the street that would make him play army man every time he came over and how it made her feel better that her dad had been drafted.

Steve would know what to do. Steve always knew.

"SHIELD finds it odd we can't find you in the SHIELD’s, or the US's data base, Spider-Man. Secret identity or not."

Coulson was humoring the kid, which honestly didn't look like it was doing any good. Spidey had a stubborn look of challenge etched on his face and his fist held securely by his other hand, gripping the hand in his lap like it was keeping himself from lashing out. He looked small, angry and scared. Never really a great combination for people with superpowers, people in interrogations, or people in general.

Small, mad and scared was becoming a theme.

"I wouldn't be." Peter spoke emotionlessly. He had a poker face that would make Natasha proud.

Coulson raised a brow and Tony frowned from his view behind the glass.

"And why would that be?"

"Because."

Coulson’s mouth twitched.

"Because why?"

"Because, because."

"Is that him?" A new voiced chimed in. 

Tony turned behind him and watched as Steve walked in heatedly, uniform clad (sans cowl) and took a spot next to Tony. Tony turned and peeked at the glass again, leaning against the bar by the edge of the glass. There was a silent stare down going on so Tony looked away and instead faced Steve.

"He's been giving vague answers then using 'because' as an explanation for forty five minutes. I think Coulson is about to crack." Tony joked and quirked a small smile at him.

But Steve's eyes were locked on Peter and his mouth was set tight in focus.  He swallowed, thick and dry.

"How old is he again?"

Steve remembered. He was hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Eight and a half."

Steve's head fell and he laughed bitterly. Tony took his hand and Steve squeezed it immediately.

"God. He's practically still a toddler...Is this what it's come to? They're making children do this?"

Tony frowned and looked ahead. Coulson was leaving through another door and Spidey only pulled himself in tighter, like if he could squeeze himself in tight enough, he would teleport and be back at that shitty rat’s nest he was living in.

"He said he's doing it on his own. Because he wants to." Tony took a deep breath, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"You should have seen it, Steve. This kid is living in a shit hole. A condemned, run-down apartment place in Queens. He had an apple and a water bottle and ate it like it was a four course meal sent from god himself. He slept on a blanket and his backpack. He acted like he was living in luxury. "

Steve looked up at his partner and furrowed his brows.

"Alone?"

Tony nodded and Steve straightened only to pull him into a hug that Stark quickly accepted. They didn’t speak. Steve was taller, but he bent down a way to rest his forehead against Tony’s shoulder and neck where Peter had been less than an hour before. Tony took his arms and wrapped it around Steve’s broad shoulders as much as he could and tried to take over all the pain he was feeling with an embrace. Steve took to wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and taking in deep breaths.

Then there were two snaps and a thump before hell broke loose.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Tony and Steve quickly separated and turned to see the table flipped and three agents huddled in pain in the corner. Spidey was standing with his back pressed to the wall, holding his hands up to keep him against the wall and taking quick feverish breaths.  The kid looked terrified while Coulson did a side step on the other side of the room with two other sets of agents who had their weapons raised.

Tony cursed and ignored Steve's call as he burst through the door, holding a hand out to stop the Agents and slowly kneeling to look the kid in the eye. Peter’s gaze darted to him and his shoulders braced, ready for attack. It looked like too natural a position for him to be in and that in itself was so wrong.

"Hey, hey buddy.  It's me, Tony. You need to try and calm down" He soothed quickly. He felt Steve’s heat behind his back and took it as encouragement.

Spider-Man shook his head, looking feverishly between him and door. This kid was going to have a panic attack if they weren't careful.

"T-They're trying to take me!!"

Coulson turned to Tony and scowled. “We were trying to--”

“We don’t care what you were trying to do, Agent.” Steve snapped, voice all sternness and command. Coulson heard the bite in his tone and gestured for his men to stand down.

"Woah woah. No one's gonna take you anywhere. Look at me. Come on, Peter. Come over here we can go home. I’m sorry. Just come over here and we can go where I promised.”

After another few seconds if harsh breaths and a small whimper that crushed his heart, the kid spoke like he was unsure.

“How can I trust you? You work for SHIELD. I liked you.”

“Peter.” Tony pleaded, his voice stern but at the same time gentle. He held a hand out to the trembling boy and Peter’s eyes darted down to the appendage then up to Steve. Steve looked down at Tony then crouched down with him to show he wasn’t a threat.

“I would never hurt you. I don’t work for SHIELD. We can get out of here, go to my house. We’ll be alone with only good people. No SHIELD. No bad guys. Trust me Peter.”

Steve nodded in encouragement and set a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“We promise.”

Peter was shaking. His hands were in tight fists and goddamn it he was trying so hard to stay strong but he was terrified. This situation was hitting home and Tony didn't like it. He looked up at Steve and sure enough he had the face that meant he was thinking the same thing. Tight and pinched.

"I don't wanna go back to Oscorp." Peter half sobbed as he ran at Tony. Tony turned back and welcomed the kid as he ran full force into him. He picked Peter up and huddled him to his chest, shoulder getting wetter by the second. Only soft hiccups were heard around the whimpers the boy was emitting.

Tony scowled at everyone in the room and dared the agents to come anywhere close to them as he stood to leave.

"Steve." He called.

Steve turned with military precision and command, eyes only softening  a fraction at the two of them, only enough for Tony to see.

"We're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reading this far. I also wanted to give special thanks to my new amazing Beta Lordchibi, and say that Kudos and comments are appreciated! they let me know you'd like to see more!))


End file.
